castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Annette
|died = |age = 17[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/manual-cvrob.htm Page 13, the manual of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood] |appearances = 1792: Castlevania: Rondo of Blood / Castlevania: Dracula X / Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles |weapons = |abilities = |voice actor = Sally Cahill |seiyuu = Atsuko Honda Sayaka Ohara |family = Maria Richter Belmont |theme = }} :Annette is a supporting character of the 1993 NEC PC Engine game ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood.'' Annette is Richter Belmont's girlfriend. Character history ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' After Shaft resurrected Dracula, the unholy army of Dracula kidnaps several girls, including Annette, Maria, Tera, and Iris. Annette was imprisoned in the Clock Tower. ''Castlevania: Dracula X'' Annette was kidnapped by Dracula and imprisoned somewhere within his evil castle. Notes * If the player fails to save her, she will be possessed by Carmilla and becomes the boss of the stage 6 in ''Castlevania: Dracula X. This plot is later used in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, in which she will be turned in to a Lesser Vampire, similar in appearance to a Succubus. ** This turning of Annette, Richter's beloved, by the hands of Carmilla probably inspired the game's European title: Vampire's Kiss. ** If Annette is rescued in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, this Lesser Vampire is moved from the stage 7 (replaced with Shaft's Ghost) to the alternate Stage 5, where she serves as its alternate boss and is not the vampirized Annette. She may be taking Annette's form in effort to psychologically torment Richter, as the Succubus did in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, assuming Lisa's form to attack Alucard. * The scene in which Annette is transformed in Castlevania: Dracula X may be a reference to the character Anne of the game Clock Tower: The First Fear, released months before Castlevania Dracula X. * Her alternate appearance in the Monthly PC Engine strategy guide may be the basis or inspiration for her appearance in Castlevania: Dracula X and Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles. Image:RoB Strategy Annette.JPG|Annette in Monthly PC Engine strategy guide Image:DX_Jap_Manual_Annet.JPG|Annette in Castlevania: Dracula X Image:Annette.jpg|Annette in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles *In Castlevania: Dracula X, Maria is changed to Annette's younger sister[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-jcv5.htm Page Page 8, the Japanese manual of Castlevania: Dracula X]. Assuming Annette is later married with Richter, this idea seemed to be continued in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night as Maria is referred to as Richter's sister-in-law.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-jsotn.htm Page 6, the Japanese manual of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night] However, after a newer version of the official timeline was released, it is stated that Maria is adopted by the Belmont Family,[http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/dracula/product/data.html Akumajō Dracula timeline at Konami.jp] explaining how she became Richter's adopted sister. ** Note that the Japanese term "義妹" (Gimai) could refer to either "sister-in-law" or "adopted sister". * Her name is misspelled as Annet in the North American manual of the Castlevania: Dracula X.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/manual-cv5.htm Page 15, the North American manual of Castlevania: Dracula X] Enemy Data References External Links * Annette at the Castlevania Fan Wiki Category:Dracula X Bosses Category:Dracula X Characters Category:Hero-turn-villain bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Characters Category:Supporting Cast Category:Villager Category:Vampires